Les charmes de l'infiltration
by Nelja
Summary: Raven s'est infiltrée à SHIELD sous le déguisement de Victoria Hand, pour accéder à leurs connaisances sur les mutants. Elle peut utiliser Natasha, pense-t-elle, mais ce ne sera pas facile. Femslash Raven/Natasha
_Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. Il s'agit de la version film de Raven comme de Natasha ; cela se passe un peu avant X-men 1, et aussi avant Iron Man 2. La fic contient une scène érotique entre femmes.
_

* * *

"Pas un mutant, donc. Juste des lance-flammes intégrés au costume. Je suis presque déçue."

"Au moins nous n'avons pas eu à le ramener dans nos bagages. Mais nous savons que tu aimes tellement la paperasse, Victoria." plaisante Natasha Romanov.

Raven a un petit sourire affligé : la réaction habituelle de Victoria Hand aux plaisanteries de ses collègues qui ont plus d'humour qu'elle. Elle l'a étudiée sur des vidéos de surveillance piratées, avec ses autres réactions et expressions.

Intérieurement, elle est partagée. Devoir mettre à jour la base de données des mutants connus de SHIELD serait une occasion pour elle d'accompagner l'agent en charge, et d'apprendre les codes qui lui sont nécessaires.

Ou cela pourrait être une occasion pour ses chers "collègues" de découvrir qu'elle les a "oubliés".

La vraie Victoria Hand a refusé de les donner avec beaucoup d'obstination et quelques moqueries. Raven peut respecter cela. Erik tente de contacter Charles pour qu'il les obtienne directement dans sa tête. Il pense que c'est assez important pour les mutants pour qu'il les aide. Mystique n'y croit plus. Ils risquent de le récupérer qu'une leçon sur les problèmes moraux du kidnapping.

Raven aime mieux ne compter sur personne.

"Des plans pour replacer ces longueurs administratives qui t'ont été indûment volées ?" plaisante Natasha. "Un verre, peut-être ?"

Natasha est-elle en train de flirter ? Raven n'y aurait pas d'objection. La jeune femme est jolie, intelligente, compétente et drôle. Il est regrettable qu'elle soit humaine plutôt que mutante. Ce serait probablement une de ses recrues préférées.

Et puis, elle est assez haut placée pour connaître les codes.

Quant à Hand, même si on ne lui connaît pas de relations présente, son dossier est sans ambiguité : ses goûts vont dans cette direction-là, une direction qui plait assez à Raven. Elle adresse à Natasha un grand sourire engageant.

"Je tuerais pour un café. Plusieurs personnes, s'il y avait du whisky dedans."

La cantine de SHIELD est blanche, propre et ennuyeuse, probablement afin de décourager les agents d'y passer trop de temps. Ou de les encourager à observer plutôt les expressions faciales de leur partenaire. On ne s'entraîne jamais assez.

Raven sait maîtriser les expressions de visage de Hand les plus fines. Les sourires entendus d'aujourd'hui ne sont pas ce qu'elle a fait de plus difficile. Son désir pour Natasha, pour son attention, pour son étreinte, est réel. Bien sûr, elle souhaiterait aussi obtenir ses codes, mais quelle relation n'a jamais eu d'arrière-pensée ?

"Tu n'as jamais été aussi aventureuse, Victoria." constate Natasha, dont le regard pétille d'amusement, peut-être aussi de défi.

"Peut-être que tu ne me connais pas assez bien." répond Raven, posant une main sur celle de Natasha. S'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre elles, tant mieux. Il est certaines préférences de Hand qu'aucun dossier n'a pu lui donner.

"Je crois que j'aimerais en savoir plus." dit Natasha, la bravant du regard, les doigts jouant avec les siens.

"Une idée de lieu ?" demande Raven se penchant vers Natasha, lui léchant l'oreille après sa question. Elle ne pensait pas tant se prendre au jeu. Son intérêt esthétique, son goût pour le défi, sont en train de se transformer en quelque chose de plus animal.

"Mes quartiers sont plus proches." répond Natasha, "et peut-être même plus confortables, dame spartiate."

"La Grèce antique." répond Raven en se levant. "Exactement ce dont nous avons besoin."

A peine sont-elles entrées dans la chambre que Raven plaque Natasha au mur. La jeune humaine se laisse faire, sans pour autant paraître faible ou soumise. Elle se contente d'apprécier la situation. Ses lèvres jouent avec celles de Raven, les effleurent, puis s'éloignent, avant de lancer un coup de langue léger et brûlant, puis de mordiller la commissure.

Raven n'arrive pas à se rappeler avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui embrasse mieux. Elle ne tente même pas de lui rendre la pareille. Sans attendre elle goûte goulument ses lèvres, sa langue. Natasha continue, même ainsi, de jouer, de la surprendre.

Raven voudrait serrer sa taille de Natasha dans ses mains, caresser ses seins. Pour l'instant, elle se contente de jouer avec la fermeture de sa combinaison. Il ne faut pas aller trop vite, se dit-elle. Elle n'a pas que son plaisir à prendre en considération.

"Natasha," murmure-t-elle en rompant le baiser, "ma chère Natasha, comment puis-je t'avoir ?" Elle dégrafe quand même un tout petit peu cette fermeture éclair, embrasse la naissance du décolleté. "Que puis-je faire pour que tu n'oublies pas cette journée ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu _m'auras_ ?" répond Natasha, les yeux brillants.

Mystique ne connaît pas la vie privée de Hand, mais elle ne peut pas l'imaginer _attendre_. Si elle n'a pas d'instructions, elle fera sans. Elle saisit Natasha presque sans effort, par cette taille si fine, la soulève au-dessus d'elle, l'embrasse à nouveau.

Natasha nous ses jambes autour de sa taille, fait pivoter leur centre de gravité commun pour tomber toutes les deux sur le lit. Ce n'est pas un combat, c'est une danse, avec ses invitations, ses mouvements soigneusement prévus, communiqués par le muscle contre le muscle avant d'être accomplis le plus gracieusement possible.

La combinaison de Natasha s'est ouverte un peu plus, jusqu'au milieu de sa poitrine. Le tailleur de Raven aurait besoin d'un sérieux coup de repassage, s'il existait vraiment, n'était pas une extension de sa peau. Elle s'amuse toujours de l'intimité qu'elle donne à ses amants sans même qu'ils le sachent.

Elle finit de tirer la fermeture éclair avec les dents, dévoile la peau pâle de l'espionne, l'embrasse entre les seins tout en lui caressant les épaules. Ce n'est plus un jeu, décide-t-elle. Si Natasha ne souhaite pas dire ce qu'elle veut, elle trouvera elle-même ce qui la fait crier, même si cela doit être le nom de Victoria Hand.

Les doigts de Natasha s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux, caressent sa nuque, avec un mélange de douceur et de précision qui la fait frissonner. Elles tentent de la tirer vers le haut, pour un baiser peut-être. Mais Raven ne se laisse pas déconcentrer, et, dessinant un sillon de baisers sur le ventre de Natasha, plonge finalement sa tête entre ses jambes.

Les jambes de Natasha se pressent autour de sa tête, ses jambes se nouent autour de son cou. Mystique ne doute pas que si Natasha la prenait par surprise, elle pourrait la tuer de cette façon, l'étouffer, lui briser la nuque même. Un long frisson lui parcourt le corps à cette idée, plus d'excitation que d'effroi. Elle se sent tout à fait capable de la convaincre de ne pas le faire.

Ses doigts jouent sur l'intérieur des cuisses, les griffent quand Natasha semblent devenir plus nerveuse. Sa langue explore le sexe, goûte avec plaisir l'excitation grandissante. Elle se permet de tricher un peu, de rendre sa langue plus flexible et plus longue, pour caresser son clitoris, pour entrer en elle et la cajoler de l'intérieur.

Les mains de Natasha ont cessé d'être habiles maintenant, ses mouvements sont saccadés, incohérents. Elle ne crie pas, mais elle gémit, et Raven la sent se convulser autour d'elle, dans les secousses de l'orgasme. Elle ne s'arrête pas pour autant, continue de lécher, de savourer le goût de l'abandon de Black Widow.

Elle devrait pousser son avantage. Elle devrait parler des codes maintenant. Mais son excitation est trop grande, et tout son corps réclame que Natasha lui rende ce qu'elle vient de lui donner.

Et puis, ce ne serait pas très crédible de la part de Victoria Hand, n'est-ce pas, bourreau de travail ou pas.

"Déjà fatiguée ?" demande Raven. Elle se colle contre sa peau couverte de sueur, l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Natasha ne se défend pas, lèche de façon provoquante, presque obscène, la langue de Raven dont le goût est encore le sien.

"Loin de là." répond Natasha en souriant. Une de ses mains enserre la taille de Raven, la fait se retourner sur le dos. L'autre dénoue avec habilité sa ceinture, se glisse sous sa jupe illusoire.

Le lèvres de Natasha sont douces, et pourtant fortes, inexorables presque, alors qu'elle étoile de baisers le cou de Raven. Les seins de Natasha, tellement plus ronds qu'ils le semblaient sous la combinaison moulante, se coulent sur son ventre. Des dents lui mordent la nuque, et Raven gémit, non pas comme un code, pour lui dire de continuer, mais réellement incapable de se retenir.

Oh, elle aime l'idée qu'elle a eue.

Doucement mais fermement, Natasha glisse deux doigts dans son sexe avide et ruisselant. Ses doigts la caressent, la pressent juste aux bons endroits, mais ce n'est pas assez.

"Plus !" demande-t-elle en se cambrant.

"Combien ?" demande Natasha, haletant.

"Je pourrais faire avec ta main entière !" s'exclame Raven. Elle jurerait bruyamment si elle ne s'accrochait pas encore un peu à son rôle de Victoria Hand, implacable et droite.

"Je prends ça comme un défi." murmure Natasha en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Un troisième doigt rejoint les deux premiers, et vraiment, Raven n'a même pas besoin de se forcer, de changer la forme de son corps pour se rendre plus large. Natasha ouvre son chemisier de l'autre main, caresse ses seins, la fait se cambrer pour demander toujours plus fort, plus violent.

Elle veut cela, pas seulement la douceur mais l'ardeur, la force cachée de la frêle humaine. Bientôt, la petite main fine de Natasha est en elle, la remplissant entièrement, ses doigts ondulant pour la caresser de l'intérieur, son poignet pivotant doucement.

Raven jouit sans se retenir, ses jambes et ses reins agités de secousses violentes. Elle se sent bien. Elle se sent épuisée. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'endormir, pourtant. Elle n'est pas venus dans la chambre de Natasha pour cela - pas que pour cela.

Elle roule sur le côté, embrasse la main de Natasha.

"A propos du problème mutant..." murmure-t-elle, alanguie. Elle se rappelle que Hand utilise cette expression. Pas Natasha. C'est une bonne petite. Elle aurait dû être mutante, vraiment.

"J'allais justement le mentionner." répond Natasha. Son ton est glacial. Raven est immédiatement alarmée. Elle voudrait sauter, s'éloigner d'elle, mais son corps ne lui obéit pas. Elle ne réussit pas à échapper à Natasha qui la plaque sur le lit, saisit ses poignets, y fixe des menottes.

"Tu étais si... encourageante, je me suis permis de faire entrer un peu plus en toi." dit Natasha d'une voix dure. "Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de Victoria ?"

Une drogue, donc. Raven se demande distraitement si Natasha la lui a administrée par sa bouche ou par son bas-ventre. Elle se demande tant de choses. Il faut qu'elle se concentre. Il faut qu'elle reste dure comme une lame, qu'elle profite de la situation, qu'elle apprenne ce qu'elle peut. "Comment as-tu su ?" demande-t-elle.

"Oh, Victoria est encore plus sérieuse que tu l'imaginais." dit Natasha d'une voix amusée. "Tu ne l'as jamais entendu dire de ne pas plaisanter avec cela, qu'elle n'a pas à être facile juste parce qu'elle aime les femmes ? Je crois, entre nous, qu'Isabelle lui manque encore. Tu n'es pas une très bonne espionnne. Alors, où est-elle ?" Sa prise se resserre sur Raven, lui déboîte l'épaule.

Mais Raven ne dira rien, bien entendu. C'est le bon moment pour que le poison agisse, pour qu'elle se raidisse comme un cadavre.

* * *

"J'avais raison. Victoria Hand a été compromise."

L'agent Hill lève la tête, surprise. Peut-être pas tant que ça. Les instincts de Natasha sont certainement quelque chose en quoi on croit, à SHIELD.

"Comment ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore. Contrôle mental ou hypnose, changeur de forme, peut-être un robot pour ce que j'en sais. Cela pourrait être son corps, je n'ai pas utilisé les grands moyens. Je la tenais ! Mais elle m'a échappé."

Maria semble alarmée. "Où est-elle maintenant ?"

"Elle semble travailler pour la Confrérie des Mutants, j'ai deviné au moins cela. Elle vise le détecteur que nous avons récupéré sur projet Sentinelles."

Maria soupire. "J'ai toujours dit que quitte à garder cette chose, nous devrions l'utiliser, plutôt que de la laisser moisir dans un coffre-fort."

"Peut-être est-ce le moment, si elle est encore là !" Maria suit sa camarade qui s'élance déjà vers le coffre.

Quand elles ouvrent la porte, elle a un soupir de soulagement. Le dernier détecteur qui reste de l'affaire Bolivar Trask est toujours là, intact.

Raven, toujours sous l'apparence de Natasha, l'assomme d'un coup sec et précis.

Les humains sont si fragiles.

Elle ne perd pas de temps à l'achever. Elle se concentre sur le détecteur. Il est lourd et intransportable, aussi elle se contente de l'ouvrir, d'en arracher le noyau. Le mieux serait de l'apporter à Erik, mais si cela s'avère impossible, si elle est reprise, elle pourra au moins le détruire.

Elle pense qu'elle a le temps de s'enfuir avant que Natasha ne puisse donner l'alerte.

On sous-estime toujours les mutants. Jouer la comédie n'est pas son seul pouvoir. Son corps bénéficie aussi d'un métabolisme accéléré qui évacue les poisons plus vite et diminue leurs effets. Elle a simplement feint d'être plus gravement atteinte qu'elle l'était. Dès que Natasha a ramassé ses vêtements pour récupérer son communicateur, elle a rendu ses mains plus petites et plus fines, s'est aisément libérée des menottes, l'a frappée avec toute sa force.

En frappant au bon endroit, elle aurait pu la tuer, la prenant ainsi par surprise. C'était peut-être une occasion unique. Mais elles n'auraient pas été à égalité.

Elle a laissé Natasha assommée, attachée au lit, ligotée avec ses propres menottes. Une petite revanche personnelle.

Elle pourrait fuir, donc - mais cela laisserait une moitié de sa mission inachevée, et ce serait tellement dommage, maintenant qu'elle a récupéré les codes de la main même de Hill.

Elle se dirige vers la salle des archives.

* * *

"Directeur Fury !" s'exclame Natasha, un pistolet braqué sur Raven. "Cette apparence vous va beaucoup moins bien que la précédente."

Raven réfléchit. Natasha est trop loin d'elle pour pouvoir l'attaquer physiquement. Elle est placée au-dessus, donc plonger sous une chaise n'arragerait rien. Elle serait presque certaine de pouvoir esquiver si il ne restait pas du poison dans son organisme, la ralentissant. Il était à se douter qu'elle se libèrerait, mais c'est allé encore plus vite que prévu. Aussi, elle a deviné qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas au détecteur, et où elle se rendrait. La petite espionne a un cerveau, il faut le reconnaître.

Ce dont Mystique se doutait, par contre, c'est qu'elle voudrait la confronter seule. C'est personnel. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a prévenu personne. Juste que les autres agents attendent dehors. Ou du moins qu'ils sont en train de s'organiser.

"Es-tu un homme, une femme, ou autre chose, au fait ?" demande Natasha d'un ton nonchalant."

Mystique n'a pas à répondre à cette question. Cependant, les bottes du Fury ne sont pas spécialement faites pour elle. Elle reprend son apparence dont elle est si fière, peau bleue, cheveux roux, entièrement nue. Si Natasha survit, autant qu'elle garde ce souvenir-là.

"J'aurais dû deviner." répond Natasha. "C'était trop bien imité pour un homme." Raven frémit d'agacement. Ainsi, même après le dernier retournement de situation, Natasha pense toujours qu'elle n'est pas une très bonne espionne. "Puis-je avoir un nom aussi ? Victoria ne te va pas très bien."

"Mystique." répond Raven avec un sourire séducteur. J'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire ici. "Veux-tu continuer à parler travail, ou passer à autre chose."

"Tu sais que nous protégeons ces mutants autant que nous les surveillons." dit lentement Natasha.

Raven éclate d'un rire exagéré. Il n'y a aucune bonne chose que des humains puissent faire avec une liste de mutants. Même sans considérer certains... détails de la situation présente.

"Tu as pu constater aussi," poursuit Natasha avec un grand sourire, "que seul le directeur Fury peut enlever des mutants de cette base de données. Oui, certainement, puisque tu avais son apparence. Mais ses empreintes digitales et sa voix n'ont pas suffi. Ses codes sont différents des nôtres."

"Tu as raison." répond Raven. "Je n'ai pu enlever personne de cette base de données. Mais je me suis permis d'en ajouter quelques dizaines, puis de modifier les dates de changements ? J'espère avoir montré une certaine originalité en leur inventant des pouvoirs mutants." Elle a un large sourire de triomphe alors qu'elle poursuit. "Je t'ai rajoutée aussi, mais c'est juste en tant que signe d'affection. Tant de nouvelles personnes à surveiller et à protéger. Je vous ai rendu service. Protéger des humains comme vous devait vous manquer parfois."

Q'ils se débrouillent avec leur liste inutilisable ! Aussi, elle l'a lue. La plupart de ces noms sont connus pour elle, mais il y a quelques mutants dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Une adolescente nommée Marie, que Charles n'a pas encore contactée ? Cela a du potentiel.

"J'ai donc fini tout ce que j'avais à faire ici." continue Raven avec désinvolture. "Il est temps que je m'en aille. Je garderai un bon souvenir de toi, Natasha. Je t'aime bien."

"Oh, je t'aime bien aussi. Et c'est pour cela que je voudrais profiter de ta présence aussi longtemps que possible."

Natasha tire. La balle ricoche sur le détecteur de mutants, après l'avoir détruite entièrement. Raven n'est pas entièrement certaine de pouvoir se sortir de là. Mais au moins, ils ne récupèreront pas cela. Voilà une bonne chose de faire, et par la main de Natasha, encore !

Le mauvais côté de la chose est qu'elle se retrouve sans protection pour le prochain tir.

"J'ai quelque chose à te dire." dit Raven. "Quelque chose que tu dois être seule à écouter. Je te le dirai si tu m'aides à sortir d'ici."

"Quoi que ce puisse être, cela ne le vaut pas."

"Quand tu sauras, tu reconnaîtras que si." dit Raven en souriant.

"Alors pourquoi ne pas le dire maintenant, sans promesse en compensation, si tu as tellement confiance en moi ?" ricane Natasha.

"Parce que si tu ne coupes pas la communication radio avec l'extérieur, je ne dirai rien."

Natasha secoue la tête, refuse en ricanant cette occasion de refuser sa confiance à ses compagnons d'armes. Elle tire à nouveau.

Raven esquive presque. Le sang coule, mais le muscle n'est pas touché.

"Malheureusement pour toi, personne ne me laisse de cicatrices." dit-elle à Natasha avec un clin d'oeil. "Un des multiples avantages de ma situation."

Elle hésite presque à tout révéler, pensant au chaos qui s'ensuivrait. Mais non, Natasha a refusé sa confiance. Elle ne saura pas ce que Mystique a découvert. Même si elle était infiltrée à moyen terme en tant que Victoria Hand, elle a fait quelques autres petites imitations. Elle connaît des gens qui prononcent le mot "mutant" comme une infâmie. Elle sait ce que murmurent certains agents de SHIELD derrière des portes closes. Hail Hydra. Tant pis pour Natasha, si elle l'apprend plus tard de façon plus déplaisante, elle ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle se dira, à ce moment, qu'elle n'est pas une très bonne espionne.

Erik lui en voudrait peut-être pour laisser ainsi des nazis faire ce qu'ils veulent avec une des plus puissantes organisations du monde. Mais ce n'est pas Erik qui est en train de se faire tirer dessus. Et pour Raven, cela ne fait pas grande différence avec ce qu'est censé être SHIELD.

"Cependant, j'ai une autre proposition à te faire en échange de ta liberté." propose Natasha.

"Vraiment ? En général, les gens disent cela avant de commencer à tirer." ricane Raven. "Raconte. Le sexe était si bon que tu veux remettre le couvert ?" Elle sait maintenant avec certitude qu'au moins un officier de SHIELD est en train d'écouter cette conversation. Cela rend la situation encore plus amusante.

Natasha ne tressaille même pas. "Victoria Hand. Vivante et en bonne santé. Elle te vaut, Mystique."

"Je suis offensée de la comparaison," répond Raven, "Je reconnais cependant que nier ne servirait pas mes intérêts. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucun moyen de contacter la Confrérie des Mutants. Me garder prisonnière ne vous rendrait pas votre précieuse agent Hand. Cela ne vous donnerait aucun secret non plus. Je suis sûre de ma résistance, et bien sûr, tous les télépathes sont de notre côté, pour des raisons évidentes."

"Est-elle vivante ?" demande Natasha.

"Si elle n'a pas joué à l'héroïne en tentant de s'évader, certainement."

"C'est bien." répond Natasha. "Je traite pour SHIELD ici. Va-t-en et envoie-là nous."

Raven est désarçonnée. "C'est tout ? Aucune garantie d'aucune sorte ?"

"Il faut que tu acceptes, bien entendu." répond Natasha, plus amusée qu'on devrait l'être quand on traite pour la vie d'une amie.

"Je promets." répond Mystique. Elle a fait ce qu'elle devait. Hand n'a plus d'intérêt pour elle, et si aucun des sbires d'Erik n'a été stupide en sa présence, elle ne sait rien d'intéressant. "Mais tu sais, Natasha chérie, je ne suis pas digne de confiance du tout. Quelle certitude as-tu ?"

Natasha reste très calme.

"Crois-tu que ce soit un hasard si tu t'ai au bout de mon pistolet maintenant ?" demande-t-elle. "Si je t'ai empoisonnée plus tôt dans la journée ? Ce n'est pas, pour moi, une occasion unique que je ne dois pas laisser échapper. Si Victoria ne revient pas, je te retrouverai, quelle que puisse être ton apparence à ce moment. Je te détruirai, je détruirai la Confrérie des Mutants, et tout ce à quoi tu tiens."

Lors de leurs missions sur le terrain, Raven a souvent vu Natasha feindre la faiblesse pour tromper un adversaire. Mais elle ne l'a jamais vu utliser son aura de force comme une arme. Elle doit confesser intérieurement que cela force le respect.

"Escorte-moi." dit-elle simplement. "Victoria sera relachée sous vingt-quatre heures. Elle se débrouillera pour vous contacter elle-même."

Natasha s'écarte, la laisse passer. Alors que Raven avance dans le couloir, elle sent la haine palpable des agents qui l'encadrent ; le désir de certains d'entre eux. Aucun d'eux ne pense à contester les ordres de Natasha.

"Nous aurions pu être amies." dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

"J'en doute." lui répond froidement Natasha.

"Tu dis juste cela pour me contrarier. Si j'avais dit que nous faisons de bonnes ennemies, tu aurais soutenu le contraire." dit Raven en souriant.

Natasha serre les dents, et ne répond pas.


End file.
